Generally, localization for a vehicle is accomplished by using a global positioning system (GPS). For example, GPS is a space based satellite navigation system that is capable of determining a location based on multiple GPS satellites, so long as there is an unobstructed view to the GPS satellites. However, GPS units are generally accurate to the order of about ten meters, which is not sufficient for lane level localization. Often, GPS units suffer from drift as a result of accumulation or compounding of errors. Additionally, because GPS requires an unobstructed view to GPS satellites, inclement weather conditions, urban regions, mountainous terrain, or other occlusions often pose challenges to vehicle localization.